Take My Hand
by am4muzik
Summary: You know he'll be with you, even if he's not exactly by your side in person. And you know that when he comes home, you'll be able to pick up right where you left off, just as you always do. His signature parting words run through your mind as he kisses you sweetly, holding you securely in his arms. You know that everything will be just fine.


"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," you sigh into the receiver, twirling the cord of your landline around your index finger absentmindedly. "I'm just gonna miss him a hell of a lot."

"I know, babe, I know," your best friend responds sympathetically, her sigh an echo of yours on the other end. "You guys doing what you always do the night before?"

"Old habits die hard," you smile sadly, unwinding the cord before wrapping it around your finger again. "I'll be over tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing, hon. And make sure to get some sleep!"

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you, too."

You place the phone back in its cradle and fall onto the couch with a dramatic sigh, pulling a cushion to your face and letting out an ear splitting shriek of frustration. You leave the cushion on your face, enjoying the cool material on your skin and the way it blocks out the dim light of your living room, allowing you to settle in darkness. It's a welcoming comfort, not having to think about life for those few moments and to just focus on what you are viewing- or rather, not. It gives you a chance to escape, even if your refuge is cut short by the distinct sound of a key slipping into the lock of your front door. You return the cushion to its rightful place before plastering a fake smile on your face and quickly raking your hands through your hair, hoping your appearance can divert attention from your scattered thoughts and aching heart.

You hear the door close with a soft click seconds before your boyfriend joins you in the living room, placing a bag of Chinese takeout on the coffee table. "Hey baby," he greets you softly, pressing a tender kiss to your forehead.

"Hi there," you respond with a smile, cupping his face in your hands, your thumbs brushing over his cheekbones repeatedly. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a couple hours, silly girl," he chuckles lightly, pulling you up before taking your spot on the couch and allowing you to settle in his lap. He stretches his long legs out and uses his feet to pull the coffee table forward, within reach. Understanding his intentions, you unpack the bag, stifling a yawn, determined to stay awake as long as possible tonight. There's no way you're going to fall asleep early and miss out on time with him before tour.

You hand Kendall the two takeout selections you both picked and two sets of chopsticks before reluctantly getting off his lap and moving to the TV to slip your go to movie in- The Amazing Spider-Man. You make your way around the living room and turn off the few remaining lights. A faint blue glow from the previews flicking across the screen illuminates the spacious room as you hurry back to your boyfriend, planting yourself in his lap once more.

You've already adjusted the couch so that both of you can stretch out across it comfortably, and you do just that as Kendall hands you your carton of food and a pair of chopsticks. You show him your gratitude with a quick peck on the lips, the two of you sharing a little smile before directing your attention to the TV where the movie is beginning to play.

Before long, your bellies are satisfied and the Chinese food is long forgotten. You're lying with your back against his chest, his arms around you, fingers tracing delicate little patterns into your skin. You glance up at your handsome boyfriend and steal a kiss, giggling as he gasps before kissing you back, a sweet display of affection full of love and tenderness. He nuzzles his nose in your hair once your gaze is back on the screen, a content sigh falling past his lips and lighting up your heart with the knowledge that he is happy, and yes, it's because of you.

Your hand moves on its own accord, coming to rest on his right cheek as your head falls back against his shoulder and you snuggle up to him, heaving a sigh. You haven't openly said that the thought of time apart is breaking your heart, but you don't need to. He senses your worries and pain and dismisses it all, simply by pulling you closer to his body and tightening his grip on you. You want to convey your love to him, find the right way to say how much he means, but you know in your heart of hearts that he already knows. Words aren't necessary.

You wake up in a daze as you feel your body being lifted into strong yet gentle arms. You open your bleary eyes and blink at your boyfriend several times, thoroughly confused. "What?" you mumble.

"You fell asleep, princess," he responds in that soothing voice of his, leaning down to kiss the bridge of your nose as he carries you down the hall to your room. Kendall gently sets you down on your side of the bed and tucks you under the covers before climbing in beside you.

"I wanted to stay up and watch," you whine, pouting a bit as you blow your bangs out of your eyes. "We didn't even make it to the sequel!"

"Baby, I watched both of them and the oldest one, too," Kendall chuckles, one of his hands cupping your cheek as the other brushes your bangs behind your ear. "You were struggling a bit," he offers with a cheeky smile.

"You're a butt," you respond indignantly, playfully biting his middle finger as he pulls his hand away.

"Jeez, what are you, a puppy?"

"Maybe I wanted to be a cat."

"You bit me!"

"Cats bite!"

"You're...okay, baby, you can be a cat."

"Meow." You love the way his normally bright green eyes darken at the simple sound.

"I thought you were tired, hm?"

"Hey, it's my last night with you. I'm not passing that up," you smirk at him.

Kendall pulls you on top of him and brings his hand around your neck, guiding you down to meet his lips for a slow, passionate kiss.

As the night goes on, your souls, hearts, and bodies connected, you have no doubt in your mind that you'll be able to make it through these next couple of months. You know he'll be with you, even if he's not exactly by your side in person. And you know that when he comes home, you'll be able to pick up right where you left off, just as you always do. His signature parting words run through your mind as he kisses you sweetly, holding you securely in his arms. You know that everything will be just fine.

"Because it's you and me against the world, baby. All you have to do is take my hand."


End file.
